


My Little Black Book Of Poems

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Poems, Depression Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Love Poems, Mixed Poetry, Morbid Poems, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of some of the poetry that I have wrote over time. I hope that you will enjoy them. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Beautiful Shadow"

**"Beautiful Shadow"**

Invisible is that shadow,  
that girl you don't see...  
The strength she carries like a burden,  
always falling, bending, breaking to show the world how to rise again like a phoenix burning bright,  
turning the ash back to life.  
With a heart of scars she walks and shares,  
to bring to you the real her,  
full of flaw,  
full of beauty beyond a pretty face.  
Do you see her?  
That girl?  
Those blue eyes that rain down thunderous passion in word so you can feel?  
Life in the shadows,  
a life of a raging war built upon much love and trust.  
She prays hard in those moments of need,  
screaming up to the sky like the waves in the sea...  
begging for one chance to build something so grand,  
but small in the eyes of you.  
To have just one real chance to rise without falling,  
To stand tall and show the world what it means to say "I can."


	2. "Spark In the Darkness"

**"Spark In the Darkness"**  

Color drains from her eyes  
As the light fades.  
This place is her home  
Darkness everlasting.

She didn't want to come  
But at last she's here.  
The light carried is swept away,  
In this palace of despair.

The demons greet her with smiles,  
For their Queen has returned.  
The darkness is her crown  
Her fear is her throne.

They veil her from the light  
From all that is good.  
This is her home  
Where she's understood.

The light is gone from her  
Not allowed in these halls.  
They embrace their ruler  
Not letting her leave.

A flicker of light,  
A glimmer of hope.  
It taunts her from her seat  
And enchants with its beauty.

She runs down the hall,  
Demons wailing behind her.  
She must find her light,  
For it found her.

She discards her crown as she runs.  
Hope fills her as she reaches the doors.  
She breaks into the daylight  
Unable to see from the darkness.

She stumbles in the sun,  
Fear consumes as she turns.  
A pair of hands grasp her shoulders,  
"Don't be afraid. Welcome back."

He helps her hold her light close  
Not letting it fade.  
His gentle words an anchor,  
Helping her stay in both worlds.


	3. "Sorrow and Pain"

**"Sorrow and Pain"**  
The pain runs deep,  
It cuts like a knife.  
Creeping up when she least expects it.  
Like a weight in her chest.

She knows she shouldn't feel like this,  
this pain, sorrow and hurt.  
Her mind thinks of nothing else.  
She feels utterly alone.

She sits thinking about how her life could change  
If she had the love she deserved.  
Nothing like blissful stupidity  
in this cruel world.

She wants a love like in the fairy tales.  
One that is silly and dreamy.  
She looks out side her window to the cold winter day  
Realizing that it may never happen.

Love like that don't exist.  
Why does she believe it does?  
All love is to people is a rat race, a game.  
Love dealt to her with scars and brusies.

She quietly thinks to her self depressing thoughts  
A smile on her face to hide it all.  
"Who would want some one as broken as me?"  
"Why do I even try?"


	4. "The Violinist"

**"The Violinist"**  
Snow fell upon her raven hair  
as she stands alone in her winter forest.  
Her violin playing the saddest notes  
to the song that resonates from her heart.

She does not feel the cold,  
the passion of the music consumes her.  
The fire in her heart for the sorrowful song keeps her warm  
as tears gently fall from her face.

She played as if she was alone,  
Knowing better that she was being watched.  
She didn't care about his judgement.  
She played her sorrowful lament for herself alone.

She knew he was there.  
He was always there watching her.  
He kept to the shadows of the trees.  
Never letting her see the tears his bore as well.

They played this game often,  
Hiding from each other.  
She was something that he could never have.  
To her he was just a dream.

She gave herself to her music  
Her raven hair swaying with each turn she made.  
Her song began to slow  
Her eyes locked with his as her bow struck the last note.

He steps towards his hand extended to her.  
She shakes her head turning away.  
This was not how it was supposed to be.  
Tears frozen to her cheeks.

He calls out to her, trying to reach her  
His hand extended close enough to graze her arm.  
Her warmth started his heart.  
He knew though she was not his.

She was wild and free  
Almost ethereal.  
Not meant to be tamed.  
Such passion in this world was rare.

Their eyes meet again,  
In that fleeting moment the world stops.  
Her smile enough to warm the coldest nights.  
That moment frozen in time forever.


	5. "Worlds Collide"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my Lupin Lover, who holds a very special place in my heart. He always puts a smile on my face every moment of everyday!!!

**"Worlds Collide"**  
As I stare into his eyes  
the world shifts and stars collide.  
He has shown me a light,  
One that I thought had died.

His touch like velvet upon my cheek,  
The warmth of his breath upon my lips.  
Hes a drug  
That I just can't quit.

He lights up my world  
In ways that I never knew.  
He is something beautiful  
In this dark and dismal world.

When he holds me the world slips away,  
there is only color  
surrounding our world of grey.  
I feel alive and free once more.

He is beautiful chaos  
in a world that would see us fail.  
He’s my knight in war torn armor  
and blood soaked mail.


	6. "Love & Blood"

**"Love and Blood"**  
My heart begins to race  
as he pins me to the wall.  
His carnality excites me  
as his words entice thoughts.

There is a fire in his eyes  
as his kisses set fire to my skin.  
His touch possessive,  
I know that I am his, always.

A gasp escapes me  
as his lips gently graze my ear.  
His words was a husky whisper  
"I love you my dear."

His lips dip to my neck,  
kisses turn to nips.  
Then finally his teeth take hold  
sinking into my skin.

I shudder against him  
relishing in the pleasured pain.  
Not caring about liquid warmth  
trickling down my chest.

His embrace tightens  
as he draws back.  
Staring at the lines of red,  
Dripping from my neck.

He pushes me past sanity  
While his tongue drinks up the red.  
His eyes dark, hazed with lust  
As he brings his lips to mine.

I am his lover,  
a dark and poisonous drug.  
He is my light in these dark times.  
A love forever more.


	7. "Breaking Strings"

**"Breaking Strings"**  
I walk in the streets of what used to be my home,  
but it's now a stage where I play the lead and she's the director.  
A stage where I act out every scene without flaw,  
You can buy it cuz you don't know the real me,  
And for every trial face all you'll ever see is her,  
My enemy that makes me walk, run, and speak,  
She is the ultimate ventriloquist and I her marionette...  
I don't know if I will survive the fall,  
But I have to try as I cut the strings one by one.  
I have a thought,  
Unsure if it's my own,  
But still a thought,  
"I don't care if I die" I say as I cut the last string  
I fall into the dark abyss...  
I have always hated her because I am the enemy.


	8. "Poisonous Cancer"

**"Poisonous Cancer"**  
Why does it gnaw at you like a cancer?  
The loneliness is the only answer.  
It feels like you're ripped apart,  
feeling as if you have no heart.  
It feels like a poison eating at you  
This feeling like you'll always be blue.  
Now I'm lost. What can I do?  
Alone in my bed I lay tonight.  
Crying is the only thing that feels right.  
My heart feels like it's tattered,  
My tears feel like they shatter,  
They shatter the silence that is here.  
The silence that I truly fear.  
So, go ahead, try to eat me alive  
Cuz when you lose only I will thrive!


	9. "Scars On My Heart"

**"Scars on My Heart"**  
As I cut my wrist, slash and burn  
Life fucking sucks with all it's turns.  
You love someone and then they go  
Life's so short as the blood starts to flow.  
You search for love for years and years  
And all you get is buckets full of red tears.  
Scars on your heart  
from people that depart.  
Over and over you wonder why  
The question stands as your body dies.  
You wonder where you fucked up  
As you realize you'll never wake up.  
All the truths become lies  
As the color bleeds from my eyes.  
Everything I once held dear  
Has left me as I feared.  
I can't even cry  
Cuz I know it's my time to die...


	10. "Moonlit Kiss"

**"Moonlit Kiss"**  
Standing in the moonlit night, I finally see  
The man, a man that is truly made for me  
A tux with a blood red tie  
His scent alone gets me high.  
He stands there with his hand extended  
He's more dreamier than I pretended.  
We danced all night  
Drenched in the moonlight.  
His hands placed at my hips  
A smile played across his lips.  
He leaned in close for a kiss  
I felt nothing but pure bliss.  
Twisting, twirling our worlds seems to ignite  
This love was like nothing I've ever felt.  
As we kissed the world disappeared  
Along with everything I have ever feared.  
I know it can't be fake  
But slowly I start to wake.  
The dream started to pass  
As the sun gleamed in the glass.  
I roll over in a daze  
At my side there he lays.  
I wrap my arms around him glad I waked.  
True love could never be faked.


	11. "A Song Birds Dream"

**"A Song Birds Dream"**  
In these eyes I see a different world  
It's full of love, hope, faith, and hate.  
of love and scars that break down a man so brave.  
Yesterday is forever gone...  
It's hard to live long in a past  
That plays so long in your dreams  
In your mind,  
It makes you want to go back in time...  
I understand the need to be the man you used to be,  
But your amazing,  
Like a song you can't stop playing,  
or a child laughing with that smile so bright.  
You can't help, but to shine so bright  
In the clouds of thoughts you are blinded by the things I'll never know.  
But I wish to venture in your mind.  
Sit back and watch your brilliance unfold,  
Hopes and Dreams.  
I wish you could see what I see...  
When you see your reflection in my eyes  
To know that I have a hand for you to hold.  
A heart full of love,  
And nothing will ever take that away, but you...  
Until you, do my heart shines only for you my love,  
Like a songbird in the spring belting out sweet melodies  
I write to describe a love without restrictions.  
A hopeful heart that sees the man I love.  
I want the world to see the man you are to me.  
Who takes my breath away  
And makes me believe more and more in the ways of love.  
A love that is so pure and true.


	12. "The One"

**"The One"**  
Alone under the stars I now stand  
Waiting for you to take my hand.  
Making a wish on a falling star  
Hoping you won't be very far.  
The wind blows through my hair  
As I look up and see your stare.  
My heart beats fast  
As only moments pass.  
I'm so scared to speak what I long to say  
For i fear it will come out the wrong way.  
As I step forward to take this chance  
Hoping that you would choose to dance.  
As my heart races as I start to say,  
"Darling would you please stay?"  
I hope you don't ever flee  
For all I wish is for you to stay with me.


	13. "Shattered Mirror Pieces"

**"Shattered Mirror Pieces"**

Do you see this girl?  
She seems ever so perfect,  
but inside she's completely shattered  
and yet clearly broken.

She hides it very well,  
But with a broken smile.  
Behind her blue eyes  
is a world of tortured hell.

Her thoughts consume her  
one by one.  
Thoughts that will break her  
and will make her come undone.

Her past is a shattered mirror.  
Reflecting pain and sorrow.  
Her heart is cased heavily in scars  
and her body broken and bruised.

As she tries to pick up the pieces  
but they slip through the cracks.  
They fall like sand to the ground  
so deeply hard to repair.

She doesn't mean to be cold  
but its how she will always shield her pain.  
That black pit inside her heart  
that feels like that it can't be fixed.

Under it all is an untold story  
The love that she's willing to show.  
She begs for a chance to shine,  
but she feels as though it will be rejected.

Fear eats her soul  
as she wonders why she's replaceable.  
Everyone leaves her eventually,  
She just doesn't know why.


	14. "Valiant of Ribbons"

**"Valiant of Ribbons"**

A child of light now bound by darkness.  
The demons laugh as they tightly bind her.  
Her eyes are covered by black ribbons,  
As for her hands they are bound with a red .

The demons howl in pleasure  
As they bind them to her skin.  
She's only a game to them  
A game she can never win.

She runs from them with blinded eyes  
Through the twisted forest of lies.  
Fear tears as she claws at the black.  
It's seared in her skin there's no turning back.

She runs through the forest  
As fast as she could.  
Their laughter and howls  
Driving her step after step.

Her foot slips and falters  
As she stumbles then falls.  
She can't get away,  
They will never let her.

Panic eats at her soul  
As she struggles to rise.  
She screams in terror  
As shes helped to her feet.

A voice speaks to her  
Soft and gentle  
"Don't be afraid.  
I will protect you."

She feels the strangers fingers touch her eyes  
And as the ribbons fall to the ground.  
He has freed her from their binds  
And now she could see.

As he stands before her  
In tattered armor.  
His sword is ready  
To defend her from darkness.

He banishes her demons one by one.  
As the last falls he turns with a grin  
He bows low to her,  
Extending his hand.

He takes her to a special place  
Where only light shines through.  
He is her Valiant Knight.  
Her Hero.


	15. "Eternal Lovers of the Night"

**"Eternal Lovers of the Night"**

She sits in the moonlight,  
Watching the ocean waves  
Crash upon the glittering shore.  
This was her life now.

Her raven hair tumbled down her shoulders,  
As the wind ruffled her white sun dress.  
Her blue eyes filled with tears,  
As she clutches a red rose to her chest

A rose in one hand,  
Her violin in her other.  
Stars fell from the heavens  
To form a glittering crown upon her brow.

She is a princess of the Dark,  
A creature of lore.  
Something of mystery and seduction.  
A woman out of this world.

She rises to her feet  
As she places the rose in her hair.  
The moonlight washing over her pale skin  
Her heart longed for the sun.

She brought her bow up to the strings  
And began to play.  
The song was for her mother  
The blessed moon that granted her life eternal.

As she played her joyful song  
She waited for her radiant knight.  
He was her maker,  
Her eternal bonded.

Moments pass as the notes took flight  
When she felt his arms encircle her waist.  
She smiled as he turned her to face him.  
A wolfish grin on his face.

He pulled her close into his embrace.  
Holding her like she was the only thing that mattered  
As his lips caressed hers.  
This was her life now under the glittering stars.

They would live forever  
As children of the night.  
Their love raging like firelight.  
Like the eternal flame of their souls.


	16. "Her Journey"

**"Her Journey"**

He tries to break her happiness  
With everything hes got,  
She goes about her life  
Not worried about his deeds.

He's in her past now.  
Somewhere he needs to stay.  
She looks at him in blatant disgust  
With daggers in her eyes.

He broke her down,  
Left cuts and scars.  
She's better than that.  
She's a bright shimmering star.

His words used to damage,  
They used to hurt ALOT.  
Now looking back at it,  
She shakes her head and laughs.

He screams and belittle her,  
Ramblings of man that lost control.  
There was no compassion,  
There was no soul.

She finally walked away,  
The scarring deep on her heart.  
Her mind shattered, fractured,  
Her world torn apart.

Months go by as she sits and cries.  
She wipes the tears as a thought occurs.  
She let a part of herself die,  
The part where she loved herself.

Over time the wounds healed  
But she will never forget.  
She has found her smile  
And found herself.

Time heals all and produces things new.  
She took time for herself  
To make herself new.  
She's happy now with her life.

Another found her,  
Filled with love and compassion.  
A man willing to help her  
To fix what was shattered.

She loves him now,  
With all her being.  
He's her knight  
Fixing her one day at a time.


	17. "Love's Euphoria"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another poem that I have wrote for my Lupin Lover! He truly has brightened my world!!!

**"Love's Euphoria"**

He is always one her mind  
Every moment of every day.  
His smile brightening her thoughts  
His touch warming her heart.

She could fall forever  
Into those eyes of deep blue.  
She didn't care if she would be lost forever,  
As long as it's with him.

Free falling into a sea of blue,  
Embraced by his love.  
She feels so safe,  
Oh so alive with him.

Her world was colorless  
Dark and grey.  
Until she heard his voice  
Singing 'Hey Jude'.

His voice breathing color  
And life into her world.  
Life meant something now,  
It is worth every minute.

His hand clasped around hers,  
Guiding her through the clouds of color  
As they dance in the streets  
In the gentle spring rain.

Her laughter echoes the streets,  
As he pulls her close.  
Time stands still as he looks upon her,  
Rain hanging in the air as they kiss.

Her heart soars to new heights  
As long as he is around.  
She will love him with all her being  
For he completes her in every way!


	18. "Passion's Fire" NSFW

**"Passion's Fire"**

He eased her down on the bed

A dark passion in his eyes.

His body flush with hers

As his lips drank deep of her soul.

 

His lips igniting a primal fire inside

As his hands roamed over her body.

He held her with a carnality

That sent her body shivering at his touch.

 

His lips left hers

Traveling lazily down her neck.

The trail suddenly stops

Just below her navel.

 

He looks up at her with a devil's grin

As his fingers dip lower.

Her body arches up into him

As they meet her core.

 

He lets out a husky chuckle.

Letting his fingers draw out airy moans.

Soft whispers of pleasure,

Music to his ears.

 

His motions stop

As quickly as they began.

He brought his fingers to his lips,

Licking them clean with a grin.

 

His lips find hers again

As she arcs up into him.

Begging and pleading

To be one with him.

 

His hand at her hip

As he pulls back from her.

One slow torturous motion

He joined with her.

 

Their passion grew to a scalding heat.

His low growls of passion

Matching her breathless moans

As their bodies moved as one.

 

He pushed her to her limits

Bringing her waves of bliss

Over and over.

Slowly she was losing her mind.

 

His body stiffened above her,

As his lips crushed into hers.

His bitter sweet moan escaped his lips

As he found his own personal Heaven.

 

He brought his head to rest

Nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

His breathing harsh as he spoke,

"You will forever own my heart."


	19. "Betrayed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem on December 25th 2015. So no worries this poem is not about my Lupin Lover. I was dealing with some pretty bad things when I wrote this. So please take it with a grain of salt. ^.^

**"Betrayed"**

He saved her from her darkness  
Only to leave her paranoid and breathless.  
She loved him  
Yet he loved another.

She was second best  
Never good enough to truly be his.  
She tried it all  
But she was not her.

Alone in her room she sat  
The demons ate her alive.  
He stung her along  
While her friend lied to her.

The pain ate at her until she was gone  
But neither of them cared.  
She felt the betrayal poison her to the core  
Ruining her once more.

They say "keep your friends close:  
Your enemies closer."  
She played that to a perfection.  
That lying whore.

He's no better than her as they creep.  
She's not stupid.  
You both destroyed her,  
We hope you are happy for that.


	20. "Moonlit Masquerade"

**"Moonlit Masquerade"**  
She makes her way through the twirling skirts,  
Through the faces hidden by masks.  
Music softly played around her  
As she made her way through the Masquerade.

The people here were different,  
And yet strangely looked the same.  
Condescending eyes peered from their masks,  
Accompanied by wicked sneers.

She stood out against the colorless mass.  
Her scarlet dress clung to her form  
As she adjusted her mask.  
She was different, a glittering star.

They glared at her with jealousy  
As she crossed the room.  
Unaware of the dark eyes  
That stalked her like a panther after it's prey.

She stepped out into the shimmering moonlight.  
Letting the moon bathe her pale skin with it's glow.  
Her eyes turned to the glittering stars  
That danced in the night.

He was enthralled with her.  
Never in all of his years,  
Had he seen beauty like hers.  
His soul had to know her.

His body moved on it's own  
As he pursued her in her journey.  
His mind swam as his breath caught.  
The moonlight upon her was glorious.

His hand reached out to her,  
Catching her arm to turn her to face him.  
She was perfection to him,  
Even with the masquerade mask.

His eyes took in everything about her  
As his mind grew blank.  
Without a second thought his lips were upon hers.  
Reveling in the sweet taste of her red lipstick.

Something primal awoke in him.  
He wanted her,  
Craved her,  
Needed her to walk the waking world with him.

His lips trailed down her chin  
As he pulled the mask from her eyes.  
He was met with deep pools of blue  
That trapped his mind, soul and heart.

Gently his hand tangled in her hair,  
Carefully tilting her head back to expose her neck.  
His kisses lazily traveling to her pulse.  
Holding her tightly, his teeth pierced her perfect flesh.

A gasp escaped her lips  
At the pleasured pain he had caused.  
Her heart raced as her mind reeled,  
Holding onto him as she grew weak.

He drank deep of her crimson life  
While holding her swooning body.  
She tasted of sweet strawberry wine  
Sending his senses spiraling to a peek.

She knew she was dying in his arms,  
Only to be reborn again  
As a creature of the night.  
To be his lover for all of time.

Her mind grew dark  
As her eyes fluttered shut.  
Her breathing slowed to a stop  
As her heart took it's final beat.

He cradled her as she changed.  
Making sure she was safe  
Making sure she didn't go insane.  
He was bonded to her now forever more.

Her eyes snapped open staring up at him.  
A smile crossed her ruby lips  
As she pulled the mask from his face.  
He was her eternal Lover, her salvation.

Her life began anew,  
Living in a world of darkness,  
Embraced by her dark lover.  
Nothing will tear them apart, not even time.


	21. "Silent Suffering"

**"Silent Suffering"**  
The nightmares seem so real.  
She screams out in terror  
As the darkness creeps in around her.  
She feels like there is no escape.

She feels the darkness seep into her heart  
Like a deadly infection.  
One that snakes around her being  
Like dark tendrils of death.

Her fears torment her from the shadows  
Causing her agony, sorrow  
And unspeakable despair  
That paralyzes her in every way.

Waking up screaming for help  
Drenched in cold sweats  
From tossing and turning.  
Fighting off the nightmares to awaken.

She goes about her day  
In the sunshine with a smile.  
One that hides the silent suffering  
That torments her sleep.

Her mind twists what the Nightmares say  
Telling her she's not worth the salt in the Earth.  
She will never be good enough  
She would never be remembered.

She almost fears going to sleep  
For that's when they come for her.  
The screaming, the abuse,  
The horrible memories that she tries to escape.

The only time she feels safe  
Is when she loses herself in her own world.  
She finds herself writing her feelings  
Hiding behind a character that is truly better than her.

She is moving on  
From the monsters that destroyed her.  
Ignoring their ignorant shrieks  
But they won't seem to leave her be.

She finds sanctuary from the nightmares  
In the new place she calls home.  
A pair of blue eyes and strong arms  
Helps her find herself day by day, one piece at a time.


	22. "The Devil's Snake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one regarding one of my previous marriages that ended horribly. The man I was with was not a nice person and he was very dark and not in a good way.

**"The Devil's Snake"**  
He's a monster, the devil  
A snake ready to strike.  
A man with no soul  
That speaks only lies.

He twists your words  
For his own benefit.  
A liar, a fake, an abuser  
To keep his name clean.

He'll break you down,  
Make you feel like you're nothing.  
Mentally abusive  
And physically numbing.

He don't care who he hurts  
With his honeyed words  
As long as he gets what he wants  
Everyone's fair game.

Manipulation is his forte,  
Blackmail and deceit.  
He will use anyone  
To get his own way.

If you ignore what he says  
He'll make your life hell.  
It's control, a game  
That he plays to perfection

He will warp your mind,  
Making you think that you're not sane.  
It's part of his games  
All to keep control.

He was a monster  
One that haunts my nightmares.  
The one that tore me apart  
And does not understand I am better without him


	23. "Angelic Slumber"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was wrote literally the night before Lupin left me, 2-17-2016. I had no idea he was going to leave me when I wrote this.

**"Angelic Slumber"**  
She sees the wings no one else can  
On the back of a truly beautiful man.  
They may be broken and bruised  
but they are amazing as he is.

She plays with his tarnished halo  
Trying to shine it with her shirt.  
She places it on his bed post  
As she snuggles into his chest.

She listens to the beat of his heart  
The sound matches the rhythm of her soul.  
He was all she could ever want,  
And then much, much more.

He is her Heaven  
As she walks this world that is Hell.  
His smile a beacon in the darkness  
His embrace a sanctuary for her soul.


	24. "Love's Lost"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to get my feelings out the same day that Lupin left me. I wish it never happened...

**"Love's Lost"**

Within and instant  
Her world stopped and shattered,  
Crumbling beneath her feet  
As his words cut her like a knife.

She tried to hide the tears  
By walking away  
But he stopped her  
Embracing her one last time.

Her mind reeled  
As she clung to him,  
Sobbing and wondering  
Why this was happening.

He was her world,  
His smile brought her joy.  
She felt like she would never be alone.  
Now all she can do is cry.

She begs for someone  
To ease the pain she feels.  
It's crippling, heartbreaking  
It stops her dead in her tracks.

SHe wants the world to end,  
Just to stop spinning.  
She wants the color back  
When he smiles.

She wants to wake up  
Back in his arms,  
Making all of this just a nightmare.  
Where she is safe.

Her mind is shattered chaos now  
Depressed thoughts.  
Memories that she held so fond  
Now brings her blood red tears.


	25. "A Mother's Fear"

**"A Mother's Fear"**

I fear for my child  
For romance is dead.  
True love is rare  
And affection is gone.

People don't care how others feel.  
It's all a personal game,  
Filled with pain and abuse.  
Pretty lies and scars.

Romance is a fairy tale  
Not true anymore  
No faith or sanctity  
In this cruel world.

I see the players and dogs in this world  
The ones that use and walk on women  
The ones that are only out for themselves  
And pray my son will be smarter than them.

I pray that my son will never take that path  
I hope that he will grow to be a diamond amongst the dust  
A man that I will be proud of,  
Someone who will treat their other half like gold.

I cannot shelter him all the time  
From the influences of others,  
But I pray he will be smart enough  
Not to follow the crowd and become like them.

I try to raise him with honor and Integrity  
Something that is so rare in this world anymore.  
Respect and courtesy to others  
And to love just as passionately as I have.

There is nothing more heartbreaking,  
To lie awake at night  
Wondering if what you said to your son set in,  
Wondering if you did right.


	26. "Void's Darkness"

**"Void's Darkness"**  
Once again she finds herself alone  
Trying to fill the void in her heart.  
She changes her hair and does her nails  
But nothing seems to work.

She feels so alone  
As she tries to kill her pain  
With alcohol and material things.  
Nothing seems to change how she feels.

The pain dwells in the darkness  
Of the void in her chest.  
It feels as if she is incomplete  
Broken and alone.

The pain gnaws at the void  
Til it's as big as a shotgun blast.  
She tries to carry on  
But she falls hard and often.

Her mind shows her memories  
As the tears burst forth.  
Little things remind her of it  
At the most awkward of times.

Her tears fall silently  
But screams tremendous volumes  
As they fall to the concrete  
At her knees.

She feels lost  
In the insanity of the world.  
Unable to find silence or peace  
In the loud cityscape that imprisons her.

She claws at the void in her chest  
Praying to heal it or destroy it.  
Little does she know  
The darkness is killing her.

Her smile has faded  
Her eyes are dull.  
Time will heal all  
But just not her.


	27. "Home..."

**“Home…”**  
"I wanna go home..."  
The words slip from her lips  
As tears fall from her eyes.  
The clarity hits, she has no home.

She has no place to rest her head,  
No place to hang her coat.  
She lives out of totes and bags  
That are always ready to go.

Home is a foreign word to her  
She's always made due  
With a cot and her bags.  
As her friends shelter her.

Life has shot her down so much  
She's too afraid to get comfortable  
She always has to leave  
Always on the run.

She knows the pain she causes  
If she stays in one place too long.  
She does not even mean to cause it  
It just seems to always happen.

In the end someone gets hurt  
It's usually always her.  
She finds herself once again on the streets  
Alone, cold and frightened.


	28. "Bleeding Out"

**"Bleeding Out"**

The pain in her chest  
Cuts like a million daggers.  
Tearing her apart  
Till there is nothing left.

The agony in her cries  
Are enough to cause nightmares.  
She screams and sobs  
As she clutches the bleeding creavis.

There is a darkness hiding in her pain  
One with a wicked sneer.  
It's the darkness that she's ran from  
The evil she has always feared.

The blood spills to the floor  
From the hole where her heart once beat.  
It's no longer there  
Just a black abyss of unending pain.

The evil she fears snickers and laughs  
Knowing that it helped cause this pain.  
It gloats as it creeps forward  
Proud of it's work.

It lies to her with a grin  
Saying it can fix the hole  
And displace the pain.  
Fixing what it caused, making it right again.

The words are oddly soothing  
But she knows their twisted lies.  
The hole in her chest can't be fixed  
By something that caused it.

She falls to her knees, clutching her chest  
Her tears fall to the ground to mix with the blood.  
The light starts to fade as she laughs  
This was what it wanted, it had finally won.


	29. "Reflected Pain"

**"Reflected Pain"**  
When she looks in the mirror  
Who is the woman looking back?  
She is not recognizable.  
She is so different.

She reaches out to the woman  
Tears stained her cheeks,  
Her eyes red from crying.  
She knew that it was a fraction of her being.

Their hands meet on the glass.  
The woman beyond the mirror was real,  
More real than anything in this world.  
This was her pain and suffering brought to life.

She knew that she held her captive  
For far too long in the mirrors of her life.  
She needed to feel the pain now,  
She needed to free the unrecognizable woman.

The glass between them shatters  
As the woman falls forward  
She dissolves into thin air  
Before falling into the other girl.

An overbearing sadness swells in her chest  
As she sinks to her knees into tears.  
This pain was familiar and welcoming  
She had bottled it away for far too long.

Years of hidden pain surged through her  
Tears held back for so long.  
Life treated her terribly  
Yet she stood strong until this moment.

She cried in front of the shattered mirror  
Knowing that she needed to feel the pain.  
She allowed the pain to change her, evolve her  
Into something more beautiful than she was before.

This pain gave her strength  
It gave her the power to stand again.  
To be a stronger woman than she was before.  
Making her will for life stronger than her need for death.


	30. "Colorless Memories"

**"Colorless Memories"**

She wishes he would come back.  
Wishes to be safe in his arms.  
His words softly spoken in whispers  
Gracing her ears in melodious song.

Her mind replays the memories  
Making her eyes well up.  
In black and white they play  
Set to songs they shared.

She think of him every day  
The man who stole her heart.  
The wonderful soul  
That captivated her mind.

Her mind reels at the pain  
He said she was perfect, so wonderful,  
But yet he walked away.  
What's wrong with her?

She sits and recalls the happiness he brought  
Feeling as if her world crumbled around her.  
Encasing her in the deafening darkness  
Never to see the colors of day again.

As Time passes by she sits and waits  
Maybe one day he will come back.  
Someday he might embrace her again,  
Whispering the words "I love you, I'm sorry."


	31. "Samurai's Love"

**"Samurai's Love"**

Shrouded in darkness  
With a white kitsune she waits.  
Their love hidden under the masks.  
An assassin's love under the pale moon.

She sits under the falling cherry blossoms  
As she waits for her samurai.  
Taking off her mask  
Revealing her porcelain beauty.

Her eyes watch the petals on the water  
As her raven hair blows in the breeze.  
Their love forbidden to their clans  
Finding fleeting moments to claim their love.

The wind shifted warmly  
As she felt his presence.  
A smile gracing her ruby lips  
As his arms encircled her from behind.

He held her under the pale moonlight  
As the sakura petals fell.  
Time for them slows to a stop,  
The warring world ceased to exist.

He loved her deeply with all his being.  
Like the flowers love the spring rain.  
He would protect her  
Even if it meant his own life.

They plan to run this night,  
Run far from their clans.  
To start a new life  
Together forever with their love.

They knew they would be hunted,  
But if they ran far enough  
They could hide away from the world forever.  
Disregarding the dishonor their escape would bring.

Their love was stronger than any force.  
Nothing could tear them apart.  
They would live and die for each other.  
A love to be rivaled through the ages.


	32. "A Country Girl's Spirit"

**"A Country Girl's Spirit"**  
This was her roots,  
This was her home.  
The end of an old dirt road  
In some backwoods town.

Down the dirt road she walks  
A guitar in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
Barefoot and free  
In her blue jeans and T-shirt.

She was raised in the country,  
Not afraid of the mud.  
Not some city slicker princess  
But a southern girl with pride.

Tailgates and bonfires  
Whiskey and a Marlboro light.  
Backwoods party on a Saturday  
Family and prayers come Sunday night.

She was raised with values  
Morals and Respect.  
She'll be sweet as honeyed tea  
But God forbid she should get upset.

Her momma didn't raise no fool  
She taught her to love with everything she's got.  
Taught her the value of trust and honesty,  
But also taught her to stand up for what she thinks is right.

Her spirit is as free as wild horses.  
A carefree smile on her face  
As she walks along the road  
Traveling wherever the wind takes her.


	33. "Whiskey and Razors"

**"Whiskey and Razors"**

She cut in tiny little lines,  
Not meaning to kill.  
The blood that came forth  
Flowed bitter with pain.

The lines stood in a row  
As she never wanted to let go.  
So much pain and sorrow built up  
Her mind numbed the pain.

She sat alone in the bathroom  
A bottle of whiskey next to her  
A razor cutting her perfect flesh.  
She hated love and life.

The whiskey killed her senses  
As the razor dug a little deeper.  
Thoughts and memories swirled  
Like intoxicating dreams calling to slumber.

She felt used, alone and deprived.  
Why should she even try?  
She was tired of the lies and pain  
That's when the razor struck her vein.

No one was there to save her  
As the blood pooled on the ground.  
She put the bottle to her lips  
Allowing herself to drown.

As the colors blur together  
And the light begins to fade  
Thoughts surface in her mind  
That brings tears to her eyes.

Why do they all lie to me?  
What did I do so wrong?  
Who really cared about me?  
Why does my heart ache so much?

She felt like her life didn't matter.  
Like she was nothing but a joke.  
She smiled one last time  
As she fell into an eternal slumber.


	34. "Change of Heart"

**“Change of Heart”**

Her heart is black as night  
As she stands in the pouring rain.  
Her morals have been shifted  
As her being is reconstructed.

She is no longer sweet and kind,  
She’s vengeful and angry.  
The pain fuels her  
As she sets her resolve.

He didn’t want to shatter her world,  
But he did far worse.  
He obliterated her completely  
And awoke her inner demon.

She never will let anyone that close again.  
She will close her heart forever.  
Becoming the Ice Queen she used to be.  
All love and kindness does is kill.

She cares not for who she hurts now.  
She wants to inflict the pain she feels.  
No one cares about how they hurt her.  
So why should she even care?


	35. "Survivor"

**"Survivor"**

She's afraid of the pain.  
She's had too much of it already.  
Her heart has been shattered  
While her self worth discarded.

Her life has destroyed her  
More times than she can count.  
It's backed her into corners  
And thrown her to the wolves.

She knows she's a strong woman.  
None of this has defeated her.  
Tears may have streaked her face,  
But she picked herself up off the concrete.

Her love and passion for life  
Fuels her drive to continue.  
So, she gets up off her knees each time,  
Running head long into her future smiling.

She pushes past her fears,  
While discarding the demand for conformity.  
She is a whirl wind of colorful chaos.  
Passion driven with a loving heart.

The canvas before her is hers alone.  
Darkly colored with pain, loss and heartache.  
Over time the darkness starts to fade,  
Replaced with happiness, joy and most of all love.

She wants to make the most out of her life.  
To find her place in this world.  
To be a glittering candle in the night.  
And most of all to love with all her being.

She is strong,  
She is unique  
She is loving,  
She is me...


	36. "Breaking Conformity"

**Breaking Conformity**

I sit and look at society  
And what they think is pretty.  
Women striving for perfection  
And damaging others while being fake.

Society butchers self image  
And demeans you for being different.  
Hiding behind size 2 waists  
And pallets of colorful powders.

Scars, stretch marks and blemishes  
That's what real women have,  
But society says it's hideous and ugly.  
It's life, people go through changes.

Society screams that you must conform  
To their vision of beauty.  
Their beauty is plastic, fake  
Photo shopped and wiped off with Kleenex.

If you are not a size 2, you're fat.  
If we can count your ribs, you're too skinny.  
If you have blemishes, you're on drugs.  
If you have stretch marks you're disgusting.

Society brain washed women  
Shames their weight.  
Destroys their self image  
And thrives of the money they use to "fix" themselves.

The media shows us unrealistic images,  
Women that are paid to starve.  
Women that cake on the makeup and be fake.  
Society needs to look at their damages.

We are cut down for everything.  
How short or long our hair is,  
How much or little we weigh,  
Or how much make up we wear.  
Everyone is so fake in this world now.

I chose to be myself.  
I am not a perfect weight,  
My hair is a bit frizzy and short,  
My make up is not perfect...

I am a real woman  
Surrounded in a sea of fake plastic Barbie's.  
I am beautiful in my own way.  
I am a chaotic, beautiful mess of life.


	37. "Holes in the Soul"

**“Holes in the Soul”**

Was she just a toy?  
Just a tool?  
A pawn in your chess game  
That she will always lose?

She takes the fall  
Unable to stand.  
The weight of the world  
Crushing down on her shoulders.

She stands there waiting,  
Hoping and praying  
That you’ll save her,  
That she won't be alone again.

The pain resonates through her body  
As her mentality becomes unstable.  
She bites her lip  
To hold back the tears.

Time wasted in an hourglass  
She can’t find the strength to turn it over.  
Time is unrelenting  
And tears holes in the soul.


	38. "Blissful Adoration"

**“Blissful Adoration”**

Her world was dark and cold,  
Until she met his gaze.  
Now it’s so much brighter,  
Filled with happiness and joy.

He changed her in beautiful ways,  
He is the light in her dark times,  
Bringing laughter to her life with a smile  
And breathing life back into her colorless world.

She admires him in all his glory.  
His heart truly made of the purest gold.  
His words soft and loving,  
Making her heart soar with a mere glance

His soul shines bright in a world of conformity.  
Something so beautiful to her,  
Something so rare in this world.  
She is blessed to have him grace her life.

Everything about him sends her into a euphoria.  
His laughter, his smile, his actions.  
The little things flutter her heart,  
Making her adore him more with each passing day.

Her mind swims in happy thoughts of him  
As she goes about her daily life.  
She’s a very lucky woman  
To be around a man so good.

He is truly amazing.  
A wonder in this world.  
She wishes to help him see  
That he is such a beautiful person.

She wonders what she did to deserve this.  
To be graced with his presence.  
A true gentleman  
That is slowly stealing her heart piece by piece.


	39. “Dominance” NSFW

**“Dominance”**

She is completely at his mercy  
When he tangles his hands in her hair  
While dragging his lips down her neck.  
Her mind clouded in his lust.

Her control tetters on the edge of insanity  
As his teeth nip at her tender skin.  
He could devour her alive  
And she would not mind at all.

His low whispers of dominance in her ear  
Sends uncontrollable vibrations through her body.  
His hand gently wrapped around her throat  
Sends her mind reeling in a euphoria.

She trust him completely,  
She knows that she is safe  
And allows him to play with her  
To satisfy his dominance.

He is gentle in his command over her.  
Giving her pleasure mixed with pain.  
Carefully placed bites that tingle  
As blissful reminders of their passion.

A sinister smile twists on his lips  
As her body twists in pleasure beneath him.  
A low, dark chuckle escapes his lips  
As her head drops back in a drawn out moan.

He looks down at her through his dark hair  
Lust clouding his eyes,  
He kept pushing her beyond her limits  
With a twisted grin.

Everything about him sends her into a euphoria.  
His smile, his chuckle, his soft deep moan.  
Her mind swims in the pleasure he is so happy to give.  
She can barely hang on as her body finds release.

She moans and shudders under him,  
Satisfied beyond the words.  
He is the perfect drug to her,  
Never has she felt his way about anyone.

She feels completely safe in his embrace.  
Not questioning a single thing he does.  
She trusts him, cares for him and is willing to submit to him.  
The perfect Dom for her submissive nature.


	40. "The Broken Conqueror"

**"The Broken Conqueror"**  
She's going away  
Somewhere to ease her pain.  
Down a lonely road  
Where only demons go.

Patch work demons  
With darkened smiles  
Watch her with sneers  
As she falls to the floor.

Her tears fall heavy from her eyes  
Upon the barren ground.  
The world around her is void of color  
Only red eyes peer at her through the darkness.

She feels so alone in this world.  
There is a sickness inside her,  
A darkness that devours her,  
Making her feel angry and weak.

They push her down into the ground.  
Screaming their hateful words.  
Tearing her apart with their poisonous tongues.  
Ripping the light from her.

She embraces the darkness,  
Black is her new shroud.  
She is stronger than they know,  
And soon she shall reign over them.

The darkness that she fears  
Will push her forward in this barren land.  
She will stand tall with her crown of thorns,  
Ruling them all with her resolve.


	41. "Gypsy Soul"

**"Gypsy Soul"**  
I am a colorful individual,  
Mixed of light and dark.  
Blissful chaos  
In a dying world.

I am music and magic  
Mystery and intrigue.  
A dancing gypsy  
In an ever changing world.

I am stronger than they know.  
My light will never go out.  
I have been been through hell,  
And came out dancing amongst the flames.

I am a beacon of light,  
A warrior of hope,  
A strong willed woman  
That stands strong against the winds.


	42. "Grim Questions"

**"Grim Questions"**  
She's all alone  
In this cruel world.  
So alone,  
And she hates it.

She feels the weight  
Rooting itself in her chest.  
The pain in her heart  
Making her feel like second best.

She allows herself to feel,  
Allows herself to love.  
People tell her it's her strength  
But all it causes her is pain and grief.

Sometimes she wonders:  
Why do I try?  
Is it just my fate  
to be alone and die?

There seems to be no answers  
To the questions that tumbles in her head.  
Alone she wonders:  
"Maybe I'm better off dead."


	43. "Dreamy Perfection"

**"Dreamy Perfection"**  
Watching him is like poetry in motion,  
When he speaks it's a kaleidoscope of color.  
His words are as sweet as sugar.  
His lips like sparks on my skin.

My mind swims at the mere thought of him.  
His presence intoxicates me like a perfect drug.  
He is walking perfection,  
With the devil's smile.

His laughter flutters my heart  
As his gaze holds me captive.  
Everything he does amazes me  
No one in this world is quite like him.

His mind intrigues me  
As I get lost in his eyes.  
I wonder what it would be like  
To walk by his side.

I am completely enthralled by him,  
Drawn in by the darkness and the mystery.  
It's like he walked out of my dreams  
Only to captivate my every thought.

I watch him in silence  
Unable to speak how I feel.  
He is the one thing in this world  
That makes me feel alive, makes me feel real.


	44. "The Ice Knight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm an ice statue buried in the winds of change consumed by hell's fury." - Quoted By M.P.
> 
> This quote inspired this poem. I have to give credit where credit is due. ~^.^~

**"Ice Knight"**  
Her heart beats warmly  
Under her armor of ice.  
She dare not let anyone in,  
It's not worth the pain.

The winds howl around her.  
Chipping at the ice  
Attempting to shatter it,  
But in the end only giving it strength.

Her heart is a fragile and beautiful thing.  
It's been broken and shattered  
Ripped out and discarded.  
Through it all, it remains kind and loving.

She guards her heart  
With an iron shield and icy armor.  
As the world around her changes  
She continues to love with the passion of hell's fury.

As she makes her way through this world  
She ensures that her heart will be safe.  
Trusting it to another is foolish  
And she is no fool.

She stands against it all  
Strong and beautiful.  
She is a wonder to behold  
In all of her icy glory.


	45. "King of Fire"

**"King Of Fire"**

He is a Lord of Cinder  
A King of Fire.  
A mighty ruler  
Sitting on a hollowing throne.

He's alone  
Ruling his kingdom  
With an iron fist  
And a heart of gold.

She stand at his side  
Ever ready to defend him  
With her icy armor and her Iron shield.  
His Ice Knight whom adores him.

He has taken notice to her frozen stature,  
Watching her from his ember throne.  
She is a crystalline beauty  
Who protects herself from heartache.

Alone they stand in the throne room,  
Silence thick between them  
As his hands caress her icy armor  
Causing her heart to beat once more.

He is gentle with the Knight,  
Knowing that her heart is frail in her chest.  
He vows to help her guard it,  
Even when her job is to protect him.

The Ice Knight is no fool,  
She has been hurt before.  
Left on the stones steps  
Discarded, Broken and shattered.

She knows the damages that could happen  
So she keeps her guard up,  
But not shunning the king.  
She slowly let him in.

The Fire Lord knows her pain,  
He knows that she has been damaged.  
Yet he is willing to show her kindness  
Willing to show her the love that she has never known.

Only time will tell if their tale will survive.  
Love takes time, patience and kindness.  
Love can be a double edged sword.  
It can make them or break them.


	46. "Wonderland"

**“Wonderland”**  
Her world has been flipped upside down,  
A crazy, fantastic Wonderland.  
She's like a silly, happy Hatter.  
Dancing around to the music in her head.

She fell down the rabbit hole  
Falling in a twisting kaleidoscope of color.  
Everything is silly, happy wonderful here,  
Bringing her a sense of happiness that cannot be matched.

As her feet touch the ground  
The checkerboard floor flares to life with lights.  
She can't stop the urge to dance,  
Her feet moving on their own.

A pair of hands wrap around her waist,  
Turning her to face a man with a charming smile.  
He reaches up to take off his top hat  
Placing it on her head with a dark chuckle.

Her face lights up with a rosy blush  
As her fingers trace the brim of the hat.  
He is her Mad Hatter,  
A man she adores.

His smile fades as he leans down to kiss her,  
He is what makes her Wonderland amazing.  
This place makes her happy, _he_ makes her happy,  
And she could never bring herself to leave.


	47. "Caged"

**"Caged"**  
She is like a feral creature in a cage,  
Wild, scared and most of all lonely.  
Life has made her this way  
Fearful of being hurt, so she hides from the world.

She watches him from the safety of her cage  
As he slowly approaches with his hand extended.  
This man wants to show her kindness and compassion,  
But she retracts into the shadows of the cage.

His words are like a melody of promise in her ears,  
She wants to believe every word of his velvet voice,  
But she fears the pain of hidden daggers in his words.  
His words wrapping themselves around her heart.

His hand slips through the bars,  
Gently coaxing her from the shadows.  
Slowly she inches towards his extended hand  
Getting close enough for him to touch her.

His hand grazes up her arm and to her cheek,  
Wiping away the tears that streaked her face.  
His touch sending warmth through her body,  
Causing her heart to race wildly.

She knew that she had to protect herself,  
For that's why she caged herself in the shadows.  
The pain she had experienced was too much,  
Twisting her and contorting her into a feral creature.

His fingers began to trace down her jaw,  
Down her arm and to her white-knuckled fist.  
Within she held the key to her prison.  
Fearful to trust it with anyone.

Slowly she brought her eyes to his,  
He smiles at her and time stands still.  
Something about him seems different from all the rest.  
He seemed sincere, honest and good.

Her heart hammered in her chest  
As her mind raced at the thought of trusting him.  
Slowly she opened her palm,  
Offering the rusted key to him.

He took the key with a kind smile,  
Retracting from the cage momentarily.  
Fear ripped through her body as he disappeared,  
Her mind wondered if she had done the wrong thing.

Relief washed over her  
As he reappeared  
Pushing the key into the lock  
And freeing her from her prison.

He offered his hand to her to help her,  
She was willing to try again  
So she clasped her hand around his.  
Stepping out into the colorful world he offered her.

With a warm smile he wrapped a white robe around her  
And placed a glittering gold crown upon her head.  
He was willing to offer her the world, make her his queen,  
But all she wanted was to be his equal and love him with all her heart.

Kingdoms, money and wealth never appealed to her.  
She cared not for all the things that glittered.  
Power made people fear others, that was not in her nature.  
All she wanted was his time, his compassion and his love.

She smiled as she cast off the crown and the robe,  
Handing him a simple leash and collar.  
Giving him the power over her  
To keep the feral monster at bay.


	48. "Moonlit Journey"

**"Moonlit Journey"**  
By the grace of the moonlight  
She walks her path alone.  
Glittering stars guiding her way  
As tears streak her face.

The night seems so dark,  
Seems so much colder  
Void of life  
As the moon guides her.

She knows not where she is going  
But she knows where she has been.  
Her heart lies shattered in a jar  
That she clutches along her journey.

Someday it will be whole  
As the eternal night breaks into dawn.  
Someday it will shine  
With a light that pierces the everlasting darkness.

Till that day she walks  
Down a beaten path  
Under the glittering stars  
Protected by the light of the moon.


	49. "That One Person"

**"That One Person"**  
There will always be that one person  
That makes your heart skip a beat.  
They will always be in the back of your mind  
And your heart will always ache for them.

They may have come into your life  
To be with you for a fleeting time  
Or maybe they were passing by.  
Your love for them will never die.

The thought of them brings you to tears  
Makes your hands tremble,  
Stops your heart for moments on end,  
And constricts your chest, halting your breath.

They may know you love them,  
Or they may have no clue.  
The thoughts you hold of them so fondly  
Will always come back to haunt you.


	50. "Passionate Memories" NSFW

**"Passionate Memories"**  
Her body aches for his touch  
Craves his presence near her.  
Her ears long to hear his voice  
As her lips quiver to feel his.

Her memories replay in her mind  
Leaving her a breathless mess.  
She recalls their nights together,  
Sharing with him shameless passion.

His whispered words like velvet in her ear  
As his hands tangle in her hair.  
His lips leaving fiery trails over her body  
Drawing out soft meek moans.

His fingertips on her skin set fire to her world  
As she found herself lost in his eyes.  
He drove her wild and breathless  
As he shown her things she never knew.

She feels a thrill shoot through her body  
Each time she recalls those nights.  
He was magic and mystery,  
A passion filled drug.

She craves him now,  
Aching and wanting.  
Knowing that those nights may never be again.  
She is happy just to have those memories.


	51. "The Game Called Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my poetry and realized that not all of my work has been added to this...  
> This poem was written May 5th of 2016. This means that some of my work will be out of order. LOL

**"The Game Called Love"**

  
The pain cuts like a knife,  
When you let your feelings show  
And they are tossed away  
Like fleeting words on a callous wind.

Why do people try anymore?  
What's the point in it?  
In the end there is only pain,  
In the end you're truly alone.

Feelings only get you hurt.  
They bruise and break your heart.  
Love is just a game anymore  
Right from the start.

Real love doesn't exist.  
It's a convoluted fairy tale.  
Washed up dreams  
Of finding the one that does not exist.


	52. "Unspoken"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my missing works, LOL  
> This poem was written on May 4th, 2016

**"Unspoken"**  
There are feelings that I hide  
Deep down in my chest.  
Feelings that I know are real  
But I can never seem to express.

The words are there  
On the tip of my tongue.  
So close to being said  
But I always lose my nerve.

I know what I feel,  
I know that it's real.  
I've fought the words, so often  
Leaving only the bitter taste of copper.

I swallow the taste  
Carrying on with my day.  
You don't know how you've impacted me  
By just being you.

The feelings swell in my chest,  
Overflowing, almost spilling to pained tears.  
I want to tell you,  
I want you to know I can't bare to lose you.

Life is so much more beautiful with you here.  
So much color and life,  
I don't want to screw it all up  
With words that can cut like a knife.

So silently I sit here  
Fighting the words,  
With daggers holding my tongue in place.  
You may never hear it

But I love you…


	53. "What Remains"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the poems that slipped through the cracks that didn't make it to here. LOL  
> This one was written June 29th, 2016.

**"What Remains"**  
Her mind is a whirlwind of disaster  
Thoughts, memories and feelings  
That bring her to tears  
In a gut wrenching pain.

She knew she was foolish  
But something pulled at her  
Drawing her to the darkness  
Pulling her into his flames.

He was perfection  
Kind, funny and caring.  
A man that she put above everyone.  
Someone so wonderful.

She was able to trust him and feel safe.  
Safe is a word she barely knew.  
Feeling things that she never knew were there  
Giving her hope in the darkness.

His whispered words resounding in her head  
As her memories softly replay in her mind.  
She tries not to let her tears spill forth  
But she has no control.

She clung to every word  
Adored his every action.  
Showered him with her adoration  
And graced him with her affection.

She tore her heart open to feel yet again.  
Now things are different.  
She watches him from afar  
As he remains her friend.

She knows she can't unfeel what she felt,  
Knows she can't unlove the man she met.  
So she goes about her days with a broken smile  
Happy to still have him in her life.


	54. "The Dance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written July 15th, 2016

**"The Dance"**  
They dance a deadly dance.  
His hands holding her like no other.  
No one else in the room matters  
As he leads her to his own rhythm.

Leading her in a protective display of passion,  
Spinning her, twirling her,  
Holding her so close their breath mingles.  
Igniting her passion with each step.

She is so enthralled by his mystery  
She does not notice his intent.  
His eyes wander to the women in the room  
A wicked smile gracing his lips.

His hands loosened their grip  
As he twirls her one last time.  
When she turns back to him  
She finds herself very much alone.

Frantically she searches for him in the sea of people  
Only to find his hands upon another.  
The same wicked smile upon his lips  
Was now turned to her.

Jealousy ate her alive  
As she made her way to his new partner.  
Quickly she yanked her from his arms  
And placed herself in his arms.

This time she takes the lead.  
Dancing a deadly tango with him.  
Trying desperately to keep his attention  
But to no avail, his eyes still wandered.

She was a secret,  
A passion to only indulge in at night.  
Something he could claim over and over  
Without any shame.

She knew this,  
But her heart was locked away in his chest.  
She could never deny him  
No matter what may happen.


	55. "Knives in Her Heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written July 15th, 2016

**"Knives in Her Heart"**  
Once again she finds herself  
Broken and shattered on the floor.  
Tears streaming from her eyes  
Pain filling her heart.

She allowed herself to love again.  
To fall for someone,  
Who didn't feel the same.  
Killing her softly with his stare.

He held her heart in his hands  
Mending it, piecing it back together  
Only to hand it back to her  
Shattered once more.

Echoes and beautiful whispers,  
That's what floats around in her head  
Things that were murmured  
Like knives in her heart.


	56. "Her Time of Need"

**"Her Time of Need"**  
Her mind is a blender of thoughts  
Emotions that brim over and spill forth.  
Her heart is a whirlwind of feelings  
So much love and kindness she gives to the world.

She gives so much to everyone around her,  
Leaving her cold and hollow in the dead of night.  
She reaches out to those around her,  
Only to be left in the dark in her time of need.

Someone see her  
Someone please save her.  
She is so loving and kind  
Only to be tossed out in the cold.

She struggles to find herself  
In the darkness that surrounds her.  
The light she follows may be dim  
But she knows that's where she belongs.


	57. "Emotional Void"

**"Emotional Void"**  
There is a hole in her chest  
Where her heart used to be.  
A void of nothingness  
Hollow and empty.

She handed her heart  
To a man so sweet.  
She watched him mend it  
To a wonderful beat.

Her heart fluttered  
When their eyes met.  
She used to giggle  
At how close he would get.

As her feelings grew strong  
He became distant.  
She knew she was foolish  
But she was powerless against it.

He handed her heart back  
But she did not want it.  
She left it with him  
It's where it belonged.

Now there's the void  
That no one can fill.  
A place in her chest  
That bleeds her emotions.

She will always care  
For the man with her heart.  
No matter what he did  
She still stood by his side.


	58. "Submission" NSFW

**"Submission"**  
He holds the leash  
That keeps the monster at bay.  
A dark primal desire  
That only he can sate.

His dark desires  
Are mine to fulfill.  
He commands me  
And I happily obey.

His whispered words  
Driving me insane,  
Holding power over me  
As I submit.

He pulls the chain  
With a dark smile,  
Knowing whatever his desire  
I shall obediently perform.

His touch sends sparks  
As he tugs upon my leash.  
I am his private fantasy  
Fulfilling every wish.

Simplistic bliss mixed with delicious sin  
Submitting to him is my only desire.  
He pushes me and pulls me  
Breaking past my limits.

He drives me to insanity  
Speaking his dark words into my ear.  
He knows that with a simple word  
He controls the depths of my passion.

He is my master  
And I am his pet.  
A dark desire of passion  
That only I trust him to fulfill.


	59. "I Will Stay"

**"I Will Stay"**  
I never thought I'd long to hear your voice,  
Crave the touch of your hand  
Being next to you...  
All this burned into my mind

Stars glittered in your eyes  
I made silly wishes upon them.  
I never knew it would end  
Now watching you leave makes me cry.

All the beautiful words in the world can never describe  
The warmth of your kindness, the beauty in your light.  
There is nothing I can't give up for your smile  
Whatever it takes, I wanna make it alright.

When darkness fell  
I sheltered you in my embrace.  
Held you when the world was too much to take.  
Now you're gone, time moves on.

Why is the world so big and I am so small  
I wanted to give you more, But I'm not that strong.  
Is it just too hard to stay?  
There was nothing I could do as you walked away.

The planets are spinning  
The world is changing  
And time slowly moves on,  
But I promise here I will stay.


	60. "Separate Worlds"

** "Separate Worlds"  **

I reached out my hand to you

To find that you're not there.

What happened to the phrase you said,

"If you need me: I'll be there?"

 

I sit quietly as days go by.

Caring, watching and ever waiting

To hear from you again.

All that's left are empty words in black and white.

 

Life is full of many things

So much laughter and surprises

I never knew my world would change

Within moments of anger.

 

I told you to go, that it was all over.

I never thought you would actually go.

Got in your car and drove away

We both crumbled that day.

 

Time slips away

Days into weeks

We continue to talk

Like nothing has changed.

 

The day you drove away

I didn't lose it all

I gained a friendship

That's the most important of all.

 

The pain is still there,

That I won't deny.

Our lives are so different now

Living in separate worlds.

 

We've moved on

Picked up the pieces.

She makes you happy

And he is my weakness.

 

Life is better this way

Not the tangle web we wove.

I'm glad for what we had

I wouldn't change a thing.


	61. "Her King"

**"Her King"**

Her heart is overflowing with love

As the thought of him makes her heart flutter,

Makes her heart race and her mind swim.

Something about him has captivated her.

 

She reaches out to him,

Craving his touch, his voice, his presence.

He is something that clouds her thoughts.

A pleasant day dream.

 

Her head is filled with clouds

While her feet are on the ground.

She does not understand what he's done

To captivate her soul.

 

He seems to be an angel

Treating her so sweet.

He brightens her whole world

With his devilish grin.

 

He is her King

And she is his Queen.

She will stand by him through it all

For he is her earth, her moon and her stars.


	62. "My Best Friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem for my best friend in the whole world! I don't know what I would do without you around to keep my head screwed on straight. :)
> 
> I love ya LadyYuna98!!!

**"My Best Friend"**

You’re my best friend  
Through thick and thin.  
The ups and downs  
Full of smiles and frowns.

You’ve dried my tears  
From broken hearts.  
You’ve picked me up  
When I couldn’t bear to walk.

You’re my human journal  
My secret keeper.  
You know my every part, the good and the bad  
And stuck by me through it all.

We’d bicker, argue and I got scared  
I’d lose my best friend.  
A wonderful girl  
Who I love to death.

Everyday is a surprise  
A barrage of texts,  
Checking up on each other  
And seeing what’s up.

If I were to lose you  
My world would fall apart.  
You’re my best friend  
No, we are sisters at heart.

Whenever you need me  
I promise to always be there.  
Giving you the helping hand  
That you’ve always given me.


	63. "Magic"

** "Magic" **

There is magic in this world,

I know this for a fact.

People say that it's long dead

That it's a long forgotten myth.

 

I know that it is real

Each time his fingers touch my skin

The sparks that fly when his lips touch mine.

That's true magic.

 

I feel the buzz of excited electricity

As my skin brushes against his.

My happy blissful paradise

Within his embrace.

 

He is magic and romance

Perfectly blended in a heady mix of mystery.

I would fight for him

Live and die for him.

 

His love is all I need in this world

To make me believe in magic.

You may not believe,

But I know magic is real due to him.

 


	64. "Vanity"

** "Vanity" **

I hate the woman on the other side

She is nothing to me than a pit of lies.

Twisting and manipulating her words 

Only to get her own perverse way.

 

She cares not of how I feel

The feeling of the empty pit

Opening to welcome me

On this side of the mirror.

 

She looks back at me condescendingly

Smiling with perfectly applied make up,

And not a lock of hair out of place.

Taunting me, telling me I can never be her.

 

She is vanity, and malice

Jealous of any girl prettier than her.

Ready to spit venom at them

And push me to become like them.

 

She studies the media with care.

Every new fad must be tried at least once.

She strives to be the standard of media beauty

While I try to keep her at bay.

 

I am me, plain and simple

No matter what my demons want.

I change for me, not matter how she fights

I am me, not everyone else.

 


	65. "My Forever"

**“My Forever”**

All the missing pieces

Seem to fall together

When I'm curled into his arms

Safe from the word forever.

 

I wear the ring he gave me proudly.

Shouting it for the whole world to hear:

"You are perfect to me

And I love you my dear!"

 

Words can't express the feelings I get

The way my heart flutters

And my mind swim. 

He is my everything, my forever.

 

I can bear weight to all the stress in the world

Just to be at his side with a smile.

He is my strength when I fall

My guiding light in the darkest of nights.

 

With him at my side, holding my hand

I can take on the world.

We are a team facing the world together

Never will I let my king's crown fall.

 


	66. "Perception"

** “Perception” **

 

There's a darkness in her soul

That lives to see the blood and gore.

A twisted smile on her lips

As she laughs her pain away. 

 

She is wonder and chaos

Dancing in the winds of fire.

Singing her own song of redemption

While her mind swims in madness.

 

Her blue eyes should be black

With all the hate she holds inside.

The pain, darkness and distrust

Twisting her soul like a poisoned knife.

 

She is everything you can dream of.

A colorful pixie full of creativity

Or a beautiful nightmare covered in blood.

How you perceive her, is on you.

 

She can be bittersweet salvation,

Or complete and total devastation.

She is a woman discarded and scored,

Don't be deceived there is always two sides to each coin.


End file.
